


Just this once

by Id rather have you (FangirlingUntilIdie)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Destiel genderbent, F/M, Gender Changes, One Night Stand, genderbent au, porn without a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:09:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2194686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlingUntilIdie/pseuds/Id%20rather%20have%20you
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Deanna met Castiel in bar they go home to her place and enjoy a few pleasureable hours together.... this is total smut. Looking for a plot here is senseless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just this once

Deanna's fingers searched for her keys inside her bag, which was a hard since the lights on her porch were low, she was a little drunk and super-nervous because this was the first night since what felt like forever that she brought home a guy. He was seriously handsome. His name was Castiel, he was about a head taller than Deanna and had the bluest eyes she had ever seen. Castiels' shoulders were broad and his muscles lean and strong. His mussy black hair had the colour of the shirt which was so tight it showed his abs through the fabric. He held her hip while the was looking for her keys, swearing.  
“Son of a bitch, where are those goddamn keys!”  
Castiel grinned, he found it quite sympathetic that Deanna used such a strong language. He felt blood flow between his legs when he imagined her talking dirty to him like that.  
“Do you need any help with that?” he asked politely, while he dipped his hand beneath her butt and massaged the back of her left thigh. Deanna moaned quietly, it was almost inaudible but Castiel could still make it out between her curses.  
“There it is!” she exclaimed in relief and opened the door hastily. “Please, come in” she told Castiel. Gosh, he really was handsome! She savoured the sight of him in the light of the hall before she went to take off her leather jacket. When she turned her back on Castiel he used his chance to get a look at Deannas' butt. It was nicely formed, like it would fit perfectly into his big hands. Castiel took off his trench coat and hung it over a chair. “So...” Deanna began. “You wanna go to the bedroom?” Instead of answering her question Castiel closed the distance between then in two large steps and pressed his body to hers. He cupped her face in his left hand and pulled her closer with the other hand. His heartbeat increased when their faces got close, and when he hesitated a moment to build up tension Deanna closed the distance and placed a sweet kiss on his chapped lips. Castiel let out a growl and kissed her back hard. Deannas' hands moved over his back and touched his tight muscles, then went lower to the waistband of his trousers. One of her fingers traced the waistband and then she slipped her hands under his shirt. Castiel shivered because her fingers were so cold, but it aroused him as he felt his skin on hers. Their kiss became sloppier when Deanna let her fingers explore Castiels' abs and his hands found their way to her butt. As he had predicted, it fit perfectly. He kneaded her cheeks until her breathing got heavier and she pressed her body closer to his. Deanna gasped when she felt Castiels' crotch beginning to grow, pulling him with her towards her bedroom without stopping to kiss him. “This way” she breathed into his mouth. It took her by surprise when Castiel picked her up off the floor and carried her to the bedroom where he threw her on the bed.  
When Castiel took off his shirt Deanna could only stare at his body. His skin was slightly tanned and his muscled showed beneath his skin when he moved. She could see he was breathing heavily by the way his chest moved and his nipples were stiff. She could feel her nipples itching when he lay on top of her, hands on each side of her head and his hip between her legs so she could pull him close. As he lowered his upper body to continue kissing Deanna stared into his blue eyes. Some of the colour was hidden by the pupils, as they had grown from arousal. She licked her lips because she could see him watching them, which let him escape a moan. He closed the distance and crushed his lips onto her. His breaths were hot and heavy and now his tongue was gliding over her lips, trying to push them open. Deanna grinned because the kiss was so needy, but also full of lust which had her moaning in response and letting Castiels' tongue glide into her mouth. Their wet tongues found each other and fought over dominance while Castiel explored Deannas body. From her face his finger traced down her throat and followed the line of her collarbone. They continued down towards Deannas breaths, which had her nipples stiffen in anticipation. As Castiel cupped her breasts he could feel her nipples as she only wore a lace bra. Castiel gasped in surprise as his crotch grew harder when he could feel Deannas arousal between his fingers. While one hand rested on her breast and continued to work on her already stiff nipple the other hand wandered down and to her back, where he slid it under the waistband of her jeans to touch Deannas' bare butt. She pushed her hip up towards Castiels' growing crotch, he could clearly feel his dick pushing and rubbing against the fabric of his boxers. If he could touch more of her... in one swift movement he had Deanna sit on his lap, one hand still in her trousers kneading her butt. He kissed down her throat and her collarbone until he traced the line of her shirt with his tongue. Deanna breathed out audibly and pushed out her chest to get more of his warm and wet mouth on her skin. But before he granted her wish, Castiel quickly took off her tank top so she sat on top of him only wearing her black lace bra. Castiel smiley at her and licked her right nipple through the fabric, soft and shy touches of his tongue to tease her. The he blew cold air onto the irritable skin and Deanna couldn’t help it any more. She wanted to be touched by him! Wanted to feel his big hands on her breasts, wanted him to tease them and knead them and work her nipples so she took off her bra and pressed her bare chest against his. They felt hot skin against skin and Deanna kissed him again, hands in Castiels neck to pull him back with her until she was lying on her back, the man hovering over her, one hand still on her butt. Instead of working on her breasts though, he began opening her trousers and pulled them off slowly, placing kisses on her legs as he undressed her tormentingly slow. Deanna loved every touch of his lips, it felt like he was setting her skin on fire. When she was only in her panties he began kissing his way up again on the inside of Deannas' left leg. He spread her legs so he could kiss her inner thigh, the light scruff on his cheeks rubbing against her soft skin. Just before he reached her panties he stopped and looked up at her mischievously. He could see that her eyes had become glazed, her lips were swollen and her cheeks blushed. Then, in one swift movement, he licked over her panties and sucked in her smell. Without giving her pussy any attention apart from that he began kissing his way up her soft stomach towards her breasts. First he kissed one, then the other teasingly, never touching her sensitive nipples. So when he was done with her breasts he lay his body on her completely, his face hovering over hers she let out a loud moan when he pinched both her nipples between his thumbs and index fingers and, at the same time, licked over her lips to open her mouth. She bucked her hips forward, hoping to touch anything to get some relief down there, was is so hard just to touch her? Her mind was going crazy, nobody had ever teased her like this before. Deannas hands found their way to his jeans and opened them. The fought to get them off because she needed to touch his dick now, she wanted it. “Get undressed” she breathed out between moaning, because Castiel was working on her breasts, only now he was circling one nipple with his tongue while he cupped the other breasts in his hand kneading it.  
“You do it” he growled, arousal making his voice deep and raspy. It always made him so horny to see a woman meld beneath his hands like that. So Deanna kept on pushing his jeans off. When she was done she also pulled off his boxers and instantly Castiels' hard cock pushed against her stomach. He bit down hard on her nipple, which Deanna found extremely arousing. “Turn around” she told him. “Lie on your back.” Castiel only let go of her breasts hesitantly, but then followed her commands. His cock twitched when he watched Deanna taking off her panties. Then she sat down on his face, leaning forward to take his cock into her mouth. Castiel breathed hard against her pussy as she began licking around the head slowly, nibbling at his hard cock and enjoying the taste. Then she closed her lips around it and began sucking. The sensation was overwhelming, but Castiel didn't just enjoy getting head but also began licking Deanna's clit. She was already quite wet he noticed as he licked over her hole, which made his cock twitch again in her mouth. He began licking faster and Deanna moaned as she took his cock in deeper. He bucked his hips upward into her mouth, and she took him in deeper while he kissed her pussy and sucked on her clit. Castiel spread her legs wider so he could reach her better with his tongue. The he dipped his tongue inside of her to spread her sweet juices all over her red pussy. He tongue-fucked her while she played around with his cock inside her mouth, licking it while sucking at the same time. Castiels hot breath felt incredibly good on her wet pussy and Deanna had to choke down a scream when Castiel replaced his tongue with a finger and continued licking her clit. When Castiel felt that the muscles in her thighs began to shiver he added another finger. “Sit up and turn around” he ordered her. Deanna stopped sucking on his cock and got into an upright position. While she turned around his fingers remained inside of her, then he pulled her back onto his face and continued to lick her and suck her while he fingered her at the same time. His cock was throbbing and leaking by the time he had her shivering again and he knew she was about to come when the muscles of her pussy began tightening around his fingers. She moaned his name loudly now, massaging her nipples with her eyes closed. When Castiel felt Deanna was about to climax he quickly glided up so his hips were underneath her and pushed his big cock inside her in one swift motion. He pumped hard and held her hips while she sustained herself placing her hand on either side of his head. He watched as her breasts bounced and when she came with him inside of her that gave him the top so he felt his hot cum fill her up but he continued thrusting when it began leaking out because he was still hard. He quickly sat up and took Deanna by the hips, pushing her onto him deep and hard. He was inside of her completely, but this position wasn't what he needed to cum again. He hauled her up and growled into her ear “Kneel before me” so she did, presenting her already wet and red pussy and her butt. His cum dripped out of her and he pushed in deep into her pussy, grabbing her by the hips. He pumped his cock into her hot and wet hole, she was so very tight that it didn't take long for him until his cock was throbbing again. He could feel his second orgasm build up so he pushed every inch into her, his balls touching her sensitive clit each time. He grabbed her butt and spread her cheeks and knead them until his second orgasm shook him and pumped Deanna's pussy full of his juice for the second time this night. When he pulled his cock out she willingly closed her lips around it and licked off his cum and her juices.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo this is the first smut I've ever written, I would appreciate comments!


End file.
